1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to servo positioning systems and is particularly concerned with a 3-D servo positioning system in which an object to be positioned can be tilted at a selected angle while being rotated to face in a desired direction, and can also be rotated about its axis.
2. Related Art
Typical servo positioning systems are two dimensional and include servo motors, gears, screw drives or the like. Such systems can be relatively expensive and inefficient. For example, when such a system is used to control positioning of a solar panel, it may not provide optimum positioning to receive sunlight over the entire panel, particularly in low angle sunlight conditions.